A Bridge
by Kitleah
Summary: This is the story of Anna Chelsea and Shea and their countless battles. Anna Chelsea /Shea Rated T for akwardness.


**OMG, A BRIDGE.**

**So this is about Chelsea and Shea. **

**But in this story, Chelsea shall be named Anna!**

**Why? Cause Anna is a pwnge name.**

**Anywho, I am working on three series now! So please enjoy!**

**Woot~!!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe it. The bridge is actually finished!" I jumped up and down like a school girl.

"Please be careful over there, Anna. No one has explored the jungle for ages!" Gannon warned.

"Okay! Thank you, thank you, thank you~!!!" I jumped Gannon and gave him a big bear hug. I could always count on him and Chen for anything! Of course, Charlie and Eliza are also my bestest buddies! Yeah, I know it is strange to be best buddies with kids but they are just too cute!

I started to run accross the bridge and waved back. "Don't worry! Tell Eliza I will have TONS of stories when I come back!"

Gannon just rolled his eyes, _What has this girl gotten herself into now?_

XxXxXxXxXx

"WHOA" That was all I had to say at the sight in front of me. There were trees that scaled to sky hight. Plants grew out of plants, and rocks were just rocks.

"This. is. AMAZING!!!" I started to squeal.

"Can you keep it down please?!" A tiny voice yelled.

"What? Who's there?" I made a defensive stance, being the ninja I am.

"Down here gigantore!"

Looking down was also a sight, there was a little light blue sprite. "Who's gigantore?" I placed a finger on my lips in thought.

"You! Ugh..." The little man shook his head. "My name is Manfred. I live here! So you better not go and mess anything up!"

This sprite started to get on my nerves, "How do you know I'm gonna mess something up?!" My hands were placed on my hips.

"Sprites can talk you know. I don't know if you remember what happened at Pierre's house..."

I felt blood rush to my cheeks, "IT WAS A STUPID ACCIDENT! HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW NOT TO PUT TINFOIL IN THE MICROWAVE?!"

"Back off, gigantore!" The little man put up his fists. "You wanna go?!?!"

Now this was just funny. "No silly. You wouldn't last two seconds!" I just laughed.

"Fine. I guess I'll just leave you for the two natives." Manfred disappeared in a wave of sparkles.

"Ooo... Pretty..."

Then another wave of sparkles came, "WHAT'D YOU SAY GIGANTORE?!"

I shrilled back, "NOTHING!"

Then ANOTHER wave of sparkles shone over and little Manfred was gone. Good riddance.

"On with my journey!"

XxXxXxXxXxXx

"Doo, doo, do ,do!" I sang the James Bond theme song while going through bushes and branches. You gotta admit, this forest is tough! It won't go down without a fight! That's for sure.

**RUFFLE RUFFLE **

"What was that!?" I turned around and saw nothing. Some may say I'm losing it, I say its normal. With that line, I continued my journey through the jungle.

I stopped at a stream near by to get a quick drink. As I splashed my face with the refreshing water, there was another ruffle.

"Darn it! Who's there?!" I crouched down in a defensive position in case of an attack. There was just dead silence so I turned back to the stream. The water felt so good down my throat...

"Ack!" There was something else on my throat, a knife. I tried to look around but something was holding my eyes shut. I tried to squirm, to no end. There was a body behind me. I could feel blood pulsing through it's veins.

"Food come." A voice whispered in my ear.

I just smiled, "I don't think so." Even blinded, I had full control of my opponent. I grabbed the wrist attached to the knife and flung it forward, along with a body.

**WOOSH**

The body flung over my head and landed with a 'thump' in the stream. It took me a moment to comprehend what I did. I had just lunged a _man _over my head. He looked either unconscious or dead, hopefully unconscious. He was drop dead gorgeous, at least to me. His skin was a tan and had chestnut colored hair that was spiked and tied up in string. There was leopard print all over his body. His sleeve/gloves, shoes/boots, and skirt/loincloth were all made out of the stuff.

_Oh my gosh, TARZAN!!!!! _I started to freak out. Tarzan was always a hearthrob to me but this guy seemed younger. His muscles weren't as developed but he looked fit. Then he moved.

"Ah!" I jumped away. My buttocks landing on the soft grass along with my feet and hands. The man stood up and made what looked like a fighting position. His right fist clenched the knife sideways and his other hand in a fist by his waist.

"Food, stay." He commanded.

Knife+tarzan looking guy= BAD SITUATION So what do I do? Battle it out of course!

I stood up clenching my fists, putting one by my heart and another outward in front of my body. "You wanna fight? Well, BRING IT!" I motioned for him to make the first attack. As if on cue, he did.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" He charged with both fists clenching the knife.

With no time to react, I did what I thought was best, and took a quick step to the right. He kept on running, even when he whisked past me. He kept on running until he charged straight into a tree.

I covered my mouth which was full of giggles. His knife got stuck in the tree and he was using both his arms to pry it out.

But I got to him before he could remove it. I punched him on the shoulder and he fell backwards. I put my foot on his neck so he couldn't escape. "What now Tarzan?" I laughed out.

But he just growled, "My name not Tarzam! Food not supposed to win!"

"TarzaN! Not Tarzam! Then what is your name?" I asked, leaning my head down.

"My name Shea!" He pounded his chest once then grabbed my ankle. He pulled me down so now his foot was on my stomach and I was facing him.

"Well, Shea, my name is Anna." I smiled.

"Anna? Food has name?" He cocked his head to the side.

"I'm not food!" I flailed my hands in the air. But he quickly pinned them down with his wrists. His face was inches above mine... AWKWARD. I could feel his breath against my face. It smelled of flowers and... melons?

"Anna must prove." He commanded.

"But I just beat you in a fight! Isn't that enough proof?"

"Hmm..." He pondered. "...No. I take Chelsea to Wada." With that. he lifted me over his back.

"Hey! Watch it, bub!" I pounded on his back with my fists.

He looked back at me, "Whats 'bub'?"

I slapped my hand to my face, "Nothing. Nothing."

He just smiled and looked forward, carrying me over his back.

"Shea?"

"Yes?"

"Whats a Wada?"


End file.
